


rose petals

by eloha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, M/M, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Mild Blood, POV Alternating, Revised Version, but with a fluffy ending, mentioned Tendou Satori, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: It was different from the first time we did this, me chasing you out of the cabin into lush forestry that seemed to glow that night. Careless laughs, rolling on dirt and twigs. Covered in rose petals after I plucked each and every one off like a lovesick teenager, offering them to you with soft presses of my lips.Now we're painted the color of those same petals.





	rose petals

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE COME BACK TO REPOST THIS (: 
> 
> it's been a WHILE since I've chanced a look at this baby and I was HORRIFIED at how I wrote this. So I took it down and gave it a proper edit (it’s still trash so don’t expect much but I like this one better :) 
> 
> here is the new revised version because it's what it deserved ^.^ I hope u like it <3

The smell of fading gunpowder and crunching leaves followed us. 

Dense forestry clouding my eyesight at each and every turn, trying desperately to fight the moonlight while blindly trying to find that hidden street. 

It was different from the first time we did this, me chasing you out of the cabin into lush forestry that seemed to glow that night. Careless laughs, rolling on dirt and twigs. Covered in rose petals after I plucked each and every one off like a lovesick teenager, offering them to you with soft presses of my lips.

Now we're painted the color of those same petals. 

Broken limbs, a burning pain coursing through my body, but we're almost there, we're almost there. Sticky leaves latch onto my body, from sweat or blood I don't even know. But everything's okay. It _has_ to be okay. I repeat it like a prayer to keep myself from going in and out. I feel your breathing quicken, even through the layers of clothes, the blood smeared on your cheeks and arms. 

It's all fading in and out, and I regret not being more careful with our surroundings.

I got too comfortable, as comfortable as one could be in this field, and that was my first mistake. Thinking no one would find out about our place, _our_ safe haven. A place that not even Bokuto or Oikawa, even Kenma, had the luxury of experiencing. 

And all I see is red. 

All I saw was a flash of red. 

_Tendou_ fucking _Satori_ , that piece of shit. 

Leave it to fucking Ushijima to let that bastard free from his leash. We hadn't heard a word from Shiratorizawa, they fell off the maps, and almost a year and a half later they finally retaliate in the worst imaginable way possible. 

A pained moan reaches my ears, and when I look up I see the trees opening up to that street, blurred filters of the moon trickling in through the branches.

"It's okay Keiji I got you, we're almost there." 

I feel as if I'm running on pins and needles. The pain is reaching every single bone, every muscle tendon in me. Desperation fills my veins when Akaashi whimpers lowly, his fingers which are clutching onto me start to gradually loosen.

I'm dangerously close to letting go, the searing in my arm almost becoming unbearable, but my heart clenches and I grit my teeth until I finally catch sight of Bokuto. He swings the doors open and we're inside, peeling off down the road just as fast, twisted limbs and blood soaked clothes, broken bones, and one closely resembling my heart, follow us onto this highway. 

I recall as much as I can - tangled sheets and scattered moans, then shattered glass and gunfire and red red _red_ \- I can still hear my Keiji's screams, so unlike the screams I relish in. And I need a way to tell him before my world goes black. I see Bokuto's nod, watery eyes that do no good in this situation. It's not good to become close, to have friends, make friends with the same people you work with, but here he is with white knuckles gripping the steering wheel, driving as if a demon is chasing us, and after what happened, one probably is. 

I feel every experience from outside of my body and ----

-

A twitch of a finger wakes me up, but a splitting pain coursing through me makes me not even want to open my eyes. 

I can hear voices around me, and it must be Kenma, because Bokuto or Kuroo wouldn't be so quiet. Oh no, they would be obnoxious and overbearing, wanting you to hear their voices and just _know_ how much -

 _Kuroo_.

Every single memory comes flooding back to me, and I'm sitting up before I even realize I am. The splitting headache I get from moving too fast does nothing to solidify the throbbing in my chest. I'm blinded by blurred lights, white lights that seem like a calling, and hands grasp me, frantically trying to push me back down softly. 

"Akaashi it's okay," Kenma says softly, just on the side of stern, "you need to lay back down."

"Where's Kuroo?"

Silence stretches and a timid Oikawa lays a hand on mine, I hadn't even noticed he was in here, that should be obvious enough that I need to lay down, but _fuck_ why are they so quiet. Oikawa pushes something in my other hand like a gift, and he and Kenma leave out just as quickly as I woke. Nothing but silence following them as the door closes quietly.

I feel my throat close up, tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes when I eye the yellow note pressed firmly in my hand. Suddenly all that pain I was feeling before dims terribly in comparison to everything I'm feeling right now. 

I peel the pages back and I get a feeling of nostalgia. 

A flustered Kuroo and an unevenly folded letter. 

I used to get one twice every week with his scrawled handwriting reciting back Shakespeare or Plath. When he was really feeling spicy he'd take up trying to write his own version of a love letter. It was terrible. A cocktail of guns blaring and muscles tearing from knives, a sonnet of love written in blood. I loved it, loved him. But the way this paper stares silently at me now, almost taunting me to open the contents even though I know I would hate it, I want to toss the paper in the trash. There's a feint drop of blood smeared in the corner of it, and with a shaky intake of breath I open it slowly. 

_Keiji, my sweet Keiji.  
I see you laying down in my arms, looking just as every bit of the angel I always said you were, and I'm sorry I'm so sorry this happened to us. I regret nothing except not being more aware, something I could have prevented and maybe we wouldn't have turned out battered. I can only hope that my last moments end like this, with you in my arms, our blood mixed together. I would have preferred a different setting though, maybe something more exotic like after hours of bending you against my will, not rushing through a forest and feeling our lives slipping away like grains of sand, and that is why I'm writing this to you. So that if you wake up tomorrow and I'm not here, and years pass and you still feel my shadow behind you. Know that I love you, I have always loved you, and I will always love you kitten. I never needed air to breath if you were around, I put my entire being into us and nothing else gave me greater pleasure than loving you. Not even slitting throats, and one shot kills or seeing your impromptu undercovers with those dangerous dresses. I love you Keiji, I love you I love you. I hope you'll still feel this love when you wake up even 20 years from now, because I will feel it even longer and even in my afterlife._

Tears spill down my cheeks and it should be impossible to cry this much really, but I can't help doubling over. My hand flies up to my chest, clutching the gown between shaky fingers like that'll actually be enough to dull the ache in my chest. I put my heart and soul into these tears and these screams, because that's what Kuroo is to me, _was_ to me. My heart and soul. 

This love that I will never feel again, never even get a taste of again, _why_ did this have to happen. _Fuck_ why _whywhy_ , and to _Tetsurou_. There must really be some sick twist of fate that it could've happened to him, I must have done something terribly tremendous in my past life to lose him in this one. 

Throwing the sheets back, because _fuck_ these injuries, they don't mean shit to me if Kuroo's no longer here. My heart is beating a mile a minute once my feet touch the ground, palms sweaty as I grab the sheets, he can't be gone.

He _can't_ be gone, it's just not possible.

"Oh my, you shouldn't be getting out of bed right now. Just look at yourself kitten." 

My head whips up at the sound of Kuroo's voice, that smooth little taunt of his. I almost thought I hallucinated him for a second, the medicine in my veins making me think I've conjured him up, if not for the smirk that covers his face. 

There he is. 

Kuroo is real in the flesh, looking at me with fond exasperation at my desperation. I blink my eyes a couple of times if not to be sure, because it can't be, not after that fucking goodbye letter, but there you are. Arm wrapped up in dressing, bandages on your legs, and other ones that I probably can't see, but that devious smirk as always still in place, and I have the sudden urge to kill you, _actually_ kill you this time.

"Kuroo you _piece of shit_ ," Akaashi wails, his eyes are beautifully rimmed with red, tears staining his cheeks, "how could you do this to me?" Keiji sniffles, and I almost feel bad.

But Keiji has never looked as ethereal as he does now, sniffling and rosy cheeked with tears still clinging to those eyelashes, but those eyes. I see the danger behind those gunmetal eyes, they would have brought a weaker man to his knees. But here I am, padding my feet against these floors until I reach your lap. 

Your fingers automatically curl in my strands, pulling my hair back, but I feel the action deep in my knees. An ache filling my bones that doesn't get sated until I'm on my knees before you. Akaashi's fingers slide in my hair delicately when I rub my face on his thighs, breathing in a sigh of relief now that I see him awake. Now that I know he's really alive and not clinging onto the thresholds on life. 

And if then wasn't the time, now it is.

"Keiji," I mutter into his lap, "my sweet kitten."

"Shh, I know."

He sounds so sure of himself, like he really _does_ know. Like he knows that he was out for almost two days. Lines traveling up his body, IV's trapped on his wrist, shattered breathing that mimicked my own the more he wouldn't open his fucking eyes. My voice had almost become hoarse trying to do so. I'd never been one to cry, but it was like a dam broke, years of pent up tears falling from my eyes that even oceans could have envied me.

"I missed you so much," I admit, pulling back to look him in his eyes. 

I was never good with affection, good with my hands and weapons, but never good with my heart. That much is obvious when Akaashi's eyes widen, but he steels his gaze just as quickly. His fingers slide down my cheek softly, and I nuzzle my face on his palm, turning slightly to press a soft kiss there.

"I think that's the first time you've ever said that," Akaashi muses, a small smile tugging his lips up.

"I've never almost lost you either." I point out, Akaashi's gaze darkens but he doesn't flinch at my serious tone like others would.

"Who would've thought it to be possible," Akaashi starts, rubbing my cheek fondly, "Kuroo, who doesn't blink an eye while killing someone, sad over little ol' me."

I scoff at his words.

"Yeah well whatever, but Keiji."

Akaashi's ears perk up at the sound of his name, and he leans closer as if I'm about to tell him a secret, but I guess he could take it as such. My heart gets lodged in my throat when he nears me, a sudden case of nervousness trickling into me in a way I've never experienced, but now's the time if not ever.

I pull Akaashi's hands into mine, squeezing them, and I know he knows something's wrong because my palms are sweaty. I can't even meet his gaze anymore, I mentally slap myself when my tongue sticks to the roof of my mouth.

 _It's now or never_.

With a deep sigh I bring my eyes to Akaashi, who's looking down at me with a touch of concern. It takes a few times, my mouth opening and closing, and he waits patiently until I finally get the words out.

"Marry me Keiji."

Oh it's sight, seeing that least expressive face shoot up in genuine surprise. Akaashi's eyebrows fly high, eyes going just as wide as his jaw drops, and he's staring down at me as if he's weighing his options in either killing me and kissing me. If I'm being honest I would take either. I'd take anything Akaashi chose to give me. 

"Tetsurou," Akaashi barely whispers my name, it's barely there yet flowing freely into the room around us.

"It's not spur of the moment," I reassure him, because I _know_ that's what he's thinking, "I don't- I _can't_ do this without you, be without you, and _fuck_ you can say it's toxic but I can't fucking live without you. It was so hard to breathe without you even near me."

Akaashi's gaze softens and his eyes glaze over with tears, I want to etch this moment on my brain. Not what led up to this moment, but _this_ part right here, the faces that we only show to each other and no one else. We're in our own little world, the earth stopping just so perfectly, every planet lining up just so beautifully when Akaashi gazes at me.

"Marriage won't stop either one of us from dying," Akaashi responds, "it's not- it just doesn't work that way Kuroo."

"At least I'd die knowing you're mine, knowing you can't get away from me even if you tried."

At this Akaashi throws his head backs and laughs, it's not fitting for this moment, but I can't help but mirroring him. Akaashi pats the side of my cheek when our laughter recedes. 

"That's such a Kuroo thing to say," Akaashi says affectionately before sighing, "I'll marry you Tetsu."

I grin widely at him, going to stand up before him and Akaashi has to move his head back in order to look at me properly.

"Yeah?"

A slow smirk spreads over his face, "I've never belonged to anyone else."

A squeak of surprise leaves Akaashi when I smash our lips together, but this kiss is different, this taste like pain and now redemption. A promised but un-promised tomorrow, and we put our all into this kiss. Things have never been smooth in this relationship, we've always been rushed and rough, wall smashing and nail biting love, a taste of danger with harsh teeth and deep strokes. 

Nothing's changed with that kiss of death we've almost experienced.

Akaashi grabs my waist and I lick deeply into his mouth until he's whimpering below me. I swipe my tongue over the roof of his mouth, clutching the back of his hair tightly, pulling just the way he likes when I sweep my tongue over his bottom lip and suck roughly. A weak moan filters throughout the room, and we both pull away sharply when the machine that's monitoring him starts beeping loudly.

"Well I guess there's no time for that," I smirk.

Akaashi looks like he wants to rip the IV out.

It makes me want him even more.

"And Tetsurou."

"What is it kitten?"

The stinging on my cheek was telltale enough for what Akaashi wants to say, but he grabs my chin and pulls my face towards him until those steel blue eyes are zeroed in on me.

I feel a chill for a different reason now.

"Do that to me again Tetsurou," and I wonder if he knows how sweet as honey but as lethal as poison those words sound, "and I'll make it the last time you ever breath." 

And that sounds more like a promise than a threat.

"I'm looking forward to it doll."


End file.
